The Michael Chronicles: What Are We Going To Do?
by pashotshot1
Summary: While the Angles practice, it rains . . . so, the team comes up with a Plan B to keep their baseball skills razor sharp.


The Michael Chronicles: What Are We Going To Do?

The Angles were in the middle of practice. The team was practicing their hitting. Danny was up to bat next. Danny's first two hits were foul balls, and hit number three was a line drive to center field. Hits number four and five came within just a few feet of a home run. Hit number six was a home run off the foul pole. Hit number seven was a tape measure home run.

"Wow, that is amazing," Coach Terry said.

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said.

Michael was up to bat next. Michael's first three hits were foul balls, but hit number four went deep into leftfield, just within a few feet of home run territory. Hit number five was off the foul pole for a home run and hit number six was a home run over leftfield. Number seven was another tape measure shot, but it cleared the rightfield fence this time.

"Good job, guys," Coach Terry said. "Okay, let's take five and then we'll condition."

Michael and Danny sat together in the dugout after getting some water.

"I saw you hit a tape measure shot," Michael said.

"I saw you hit two of them," Danny said. "I think we might be ready for our next game on Friday."

"But, we have all week to perfect our tape measure home runs," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "It feels pretty good to only have one game this week."

"It really does," Michael said. "Having two and three game weeks are exhausting."

"You're telling me," Danny said. "For us to have such a prolonged break is refreshing."

"It really is," Michael said. "So, are you going to be returning to my place to stay tonight?"

"Yes, I am," Danny said. "Even though these baseball practices have been stress-free with The Cannon being in Vegas"

"I just hope what happens there stays there," Michael said.

"I hope so, too," Danny said. "But, with me being at your place, my mom can get some time to herself."

"Yes, she can," Michael said.

"So, what do you want to do after practice?" Danny asked. "We have three relaxation spots now."

"I know," Michael said. "That was so much fun when we went to the lake the other day."

"Yeah, it was," Danny said. "That was the most peace I had in the longest time."

"So, want to go back there?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Danny said. "I really could use a relaxing evening after practice. All that running has worn me out."

"I am pretty sure it has," Michael said. "So, we'll go over there when baseball practice is over."

"Okay, let's do it," Danny said.

Danny and Michael rejoined the team after they were done with their water. The team did some conditioning to end practice and then they dismissed. Danny and Michael went on their bikes.

"Ready for the relaxation of a lifetime," Michael asked.

"I sure am," Danny said. "Let's go."

Danny and Michael rode their bikes to the park, and then parked them at the bike parking lot area. They then walked down the path to the woods and then to the lake. They then sat on the benches closest to the lake entrance.

"Wow, it feels good to finally be off my feet," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "I think I am ready to get out of these cleats."

"Me, too," Danny said. "Let's take each other's cleats off."

Danny got up and sat at Michael's feet. Danny untied and took off Michael's cleats. Danny then took off Michael's baseball socks. Danny then got up and sat back down on the bench. Michael then got up and sat at Danny's feet. Michael untied and took off Danny's cleats. Michael then took off Danny's baseball socks. Michael and Danny then both got up, went to the lake entrance, sat down and placed their feet in the lake water.

"Wow, that feels good," Danny said. "My feet feel so much better in this lake water."

"Mine, too," Michael said. "I knew it had to be either to put my feet in water, or get them massaged."

"I felt the same way," Danny said. "All that running wore them out."

"I know," Michael said. "If only we had those floats, we could take a nap on them like we did the last time we were here."

"I know," Danny said. "That was really cool that we could sleep on those floats. We could enjoy the lake and get adequate rest at the same time."

Danny and Michael took off their baseball hats and tossed them at their cleats and socks.

"This relaxation is really hitting the spot," Danny said.

"I know, right?" Michael asked. "Want to get our swimming suits on and go swimming in the lake?"

"Sure," Danny said. "Are you going to ask our moms to get them?"

"I'll even ask my mom for the floats," Michael said.

Michael asked his mom about the swimming suits and the floats and awaited a response back. Once he got the okay, he told Danny, "They are on their way with the swimming suits and the floats."

"That is awesome," Danny said. "I am so excited to relax in our floats."

Michael and Danny relaxed at the lake entrance, their feet still in the lake water until Lulu came with the swimming suits, the floats and a bag to put the baseball uniforms in.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"Thank you," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Lulu said. "You two seemed to enjoy the lake the last time you were here, so I was willing to let you both relax here again."

Michael and Danny smiled as they got their swimming suits and went into the portable restrooms to change. Once they changed into their swimming suits, they returned to where Lulu was. They put the baseball uniforms in the bag.

"Ready to relax in your floats," Lulu asked.

"We are," Michael said.

Lulu put the first float in the lake for Michael to lie down on. She placed the pillow on the float for Michael to lay his head down on. Once Michael lied down, Lulu placed a blanket over Michael and sent the float out to float on the lake. She then placed the other float in the lake for Danny and placed the pillow on the float for Danny to lay his head down on. Once Danny lied down, Lulu placed a blanket over Danny and sent the float out to float on the lake.

"Sweet dreams, guys," Lulu said as she got the bag full of the two friends' baseball uniforms and left Michael and Danny alone to rest on the floats.

"Well, we're back to relaxing on these floats," Michael said. "Wow, I am beat."

"Me, too," Danny said. "Let's take a nap."

"You got it," Michael said.

Danny and Michael napped on their floats off and on until the next day. They woke up in the morning to a beautiful, quiet day.

"Good morning, Michael," Danny said.

"Good morning, Danny," Michael said. "A whole evening and overnight rest really hit the spot."

"It sure did," Danny said. "We should start doing this more often."

"We most definitely should," Michael said.

They continued to enjoy the beautiful atmosphere until Coach Terry came.

"Hey, guys, you ready to practice some more?" Coach Terry asked.

"We are," Danny said. "Now that we got some adequate rest"

"I know," Coach Terry said. "While you two were having fun, Lulu and I had a girls' night out and then we finished the night watching Reba."

"Sounds like you two had fun," Michael said.

Danny and Michael steered their floats back to the lake entrance and got out of their floats. Coach Terry gave them a bag where their baseball uniforms were stored. Danny and Michael went in the portable restrooms and changed into their baseball uniforms. Once they changed, they went back to where Coach Terry was, carrying the bag that now stored their swimming suits. Coach Terry got their floats and put the pillows and the blankets in the bag. Coach Terry, Danny and Michael went to the baseball field and practice commenced.

However, about thirty minutes into the practice, the skies clouded up and it began to rain. Coach Terry and the team covered up the sand with the blue covering and the team took cover in the dugout. The rain continued to pour and pour.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked. "The rain is killing our baseball practice."

"I know, right?" Michael asked. "This is crazy."

"I know," Coach Terry said. "Well, I guess we're not going to practice anymore today. The field is just going to get too wet to practice on."

"I know," Owen said. "Our baseball uniforms are going to get so dirty."

"I know," Dudley said. "We've never had rain ruin our practices before."

"Yeah, I know," Coach Terry said.

"Then again, we needed the rain," Owen said. "The grass in my yard looks so brown it looks like dirt when you look outside my bedroom window."

"Yeah, I noticed some of the yards in my neighborhood are not in good shape," Coach Terry said. "I was worried that the baseball field was going to deteriorate."

"Yeah, you're right," Michael said. "There is no need to complain, really."

The rain continued to the point where the dugout started to flood.

"Wow, we need a better dugout," Coach Terry said.

"I know, right?" Owen asked. "Our uniforms are going to get wet." 

"Yeah, they're probably going to need to be cleaned when we get home," Danny said.

After an hour and a half of rain, the rain finally let up.

"The rain has finally let up, but the field is so wet, I don't know if we're going to be able to practice anymore," Coach Terry said.

"Should we at least try?" Owen asked.

"We can," Coach Terry said.

"I love the way that kid thinks," Danny said.

The team went out and continued to practice for another thirty minutes before the rain picked up again, so the team returned to the dugout after resetting the blue covering.

"Wow, two delays today," Owen said. "Were they even calling for rain today?"

"They were," Coach Terry said. "Usually, it waits until we get home from baseball practice, but apparently, it didn't this time."

"I know," Michael said. "One time it rained and Danny and I took a nap in my room. Slept right through the rain shower"

"The rain falling does sound relaxing," Coach Terry said. "I've been guilty of dozing off while it rained."

The team continued to wait for the rain to let up. The rain kept going and going until the team just decided to fight through the rain to get to their rides home. Danny and Michael just got on their bikes and tried to get back to their relaxation spot. However, the moderate to heavy rain was consistent and the visibility levels made it hard for the boys to see. The friends were able to make it to the park. They parked their bikes at the bike parking area.

"Wow, this rain really means business," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "Doesn't look like we got much practice in"

"I know," Danny said. "I was hoping I'd continue slugging the baseball."

"Me, too," Michael said. "But, look on the bright side. Coach Terry put our swimming materials in our bike."

"I saw that," Danny said. "So, what do you say? Should we try to get over there?"

"Let's do it," Michael said. "Too bad there isn't enough room in the bike baskets for our floats."

"I know," Danny said. "Hopefully, she can get them over here once the rain lets up."

Danny and Michael got their baseball materials and then went down the paths to the lake. They sat on the bench closest to the lake. The rain continued falling, but the woods provided good enough shelter to keep the lake from flooding.

"Well, we are here," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "Let's get in our swimming suits and swim in the lake."

Michael and Danny went to the portable restrooms and changed into their swimming suits. Once they changed, they went back to the lake and swam for a little bit while the rain continued to pour. About an hour into their swim time, they returned to the lake entrance to relax.

"That was a good swim," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "And the rain keeps coming down."

"I know," Danny said.

Coach Terry came by to check on the boys and give them their floats.

"Hey, guys," Coach Terry said.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said. "Sorry we snuck off, but turns out these woods provide pretty good shelter from the rain."

"It does," Coach Terry said. "If I had known that, I would have set up a batting cage here and got the rest of the team here."

"You have a good memory, so I am sure you will next time," Danny said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Coach Terry said.

"Sorry we couldn't have a good baseball practice," Danny said.

"Yeah, I am, too," Coach Terry said. "But, you know, we can't be out there, but for so long. It's not like I can keep the team all day, although I wish I could since they bring so much joy to the baseball world."

"They really do," Danny said. "They make baseball practices so much fun."

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "Anyway, you two have fun."

"We will," Danny said.

Coach Terry left the floats with the boys and left the two alone.

"So, ready to enjoy this rainy weather?" Danny asked.

"I sure am," Michael said. "Let's get in our floats and let the soothing sound of rain falling put us to a nap."

"Let's do it," Danny said.

The two friends put their pillows and blankets on their floats and once they lied down, they placed their blankets over themselves and pushed themselves out on the lake.

"Well, here we are again," Danny said.

"I know, right, Danny?" Michael asked. "Back to peace and relaxation"

"Yes, indeed," Danny said. "With the rain that enhances the peacefulness of this atmosphere."

"I know," Michael said. "I feel a nap coming on."

"So, do I," Danny said. "So, let's just take one."

Danny and Michael closed their eyes and fell asleep on their floats. They took a four hour nap and when they woke up, the rain had stopped.

"Wow, the rain stopped," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "And it seems like the sun is setting."

"I wonder how much rain we got," Danny said.

"Me, too," Michael said. "Because it rained for quite a while today"

"Well, do you want to continue relaxing here?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do," Michael said. "Even though the rain has stopped, the atmosphere seems so peaceful here."

"It sure does," Danny said.

Danny and Michael continued to rest on their floats until the next day.

"Good morning, Danny," Michael said.

"Good morning, Michael," Danny said.

"So, shall we try again?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we shall," Danny said.

Danny and Michael steered their floats back to the lake entrance, and got off. They went to the portable restrooms and changed into their baseball uniforms. They took their swimming gear and floats back to their bikes and rode to the baseball field.

"Hey, guys," Coach Terry said.

"Good morning, Mom," Danny said. "Ready to try to practice again"

"Yeah, that rain meant business, didn't it?" Coach Terry asked.

"It sure did," Michael said. "But, it made our relaxing atmosphere even more relaxing."

"Yes, we took the best nap ever," Danny said.

"Sounds like you two used the rain to your advantage," Coach Terry said.

"That was exactly what we did," Michael said.

Once the rest of the baseball team made it to the baseball field, the team began practicing. However, an hour into the practice, it began to rain again. They set out the blue covering and took shelter in the dugout again.

"Well, here we are again," Danny said. "Did they call for rain here again?"

"They are calling for rain in the days to come," Coach Terry said.

"Wow, this is going to ruin our week of practice," Danny said. "So, shall we carry out my idea?"

"We shall do it," Coach Terry said. "That is, if this rain is going to keep up."

"What idea did you come up with?" Owen asked.

"Michael and I go in the woods sometimes after practice to rest and relax," Danny said. "And the woods provide good shelter from the rain."

"It really does," Coach Terry said. "There are areas where we can set up and practice."

"I've seen some of them," Danny said.

"We should totally do that," Owen said.

"Yeah, Coach Terry, let's do it," Michael said.

"Okay, let's try and fight this rain over there," Coach Terry said.

The team got excited and traveled to the park, some on foot, some on bikes, and some Coach Terry was able to take to the park in her car. Once they got there, they went in the woods and continued practicing. They worked on their batting in the batting cage and worked on their running by running on various paths in the woods. They finished a practice routine by continuing to practice their batting in the batting cage. Once Danny and Michael were done, Coach Terry told them they could go relax at the lake for a little while. They went to the bench closest to the lake and sat there.

"Your idea is working so far," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "The team seems to enjoy the woods."

"Yes, they seem that way," Michael said. "We've ran quite a bit today. Want to rest your feet in the lake?"

"Let's do it," Danny said.

Danny and Michael took each other's cleats and socks off, sat at the lake entrance and dipped their feet in the lake water.

"Wow, that feels good," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "So relaxing . . . especially after running"

"The rain is once again enhancing this peaceful atmosphere," Danny said.

"It's making me feel sleepy again," Michael said.

Danny and Michael relaxed at the lake entrance to the point of falling asleep. Thirty minutes later, Owen approached the lake entrance and woke them up.

"Hey, guys," Owen said.

"Hey, Owen," Michael said.

"Hey, Owen," Danny said. "Enjoying our practice in the woods?"

"I sure am," Owen said. "You two seem really relaxed."

"We are," Michael said.

"Would you like to join us?" Danny asked.

"No, thanks," Owen said.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. "The lake water's nice and cool."

"I am sure," Owen said. "I was just wondering where you guys were."

"This is really relaxing," Danny said. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Okay, fine," Owen said.

Owen sat down and Michael and Danny untied Owen's cleats, Michael untying Owen's left cleat, and Danny untying Owen's right cleat. Once those two untied Owen's cleats, they took off Owen's cleats and baseball socks and sat them at the top of the lake entrance. Owen then moved between Michael and Danny and dipped his feet in the lake water.

"Wow, that feels great," Owen said.

"See, told you," Danny said.

"Michael's right, this lake is nice and cool," Owen said. "I could relax here all day long."

"Danny and I kind of did," Michael said.

"Yeah, Michael's mom got us floats and we napped on them while it was floating on the lake," Danny said.

"That does sound relaxing," Owen said.

"It is relaxing," Michael said. "We slept on the floats the last two nights."

"Cool," Owen said. "This atmosphere does seem peaceful enough to nap on."

"We were even napping when you came," Danny said.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt your naps," Owen said.

"It's okay," Michael said. "You can nap with us if you wish."

"Okay, then," Owen said.

The three friends relaxed in the lake to the point of falling asleep. The three napped for two hours before waking up to the smell of food.

"Something smells good," Danny said.

"I wonder if Mom decided to bring her grill," Michael said.

"Apparently, the rain let up and the team decided to have an after-practice picnic," Danny said.

"They must have," Owen said. "Especially since they left us plates"

"They did?" Danny asked. "That does look good."

The three started enjoying their plates full of food.

"This is really good," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "I am so glad we had a baseball practice in the park."

"I know, right?" Owen asked. "We need to have more practices here."

"We will if it rains," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came up with a rainy day solution," Owen said. "That was really cool."

"Thanks, Owen," Danny said.

"Yeah, you saved the day again," Michael said. "Now, let's hope the game on Friday is rain free."

"I know," Danny said. "With the rainy day solution, our skills are going to be razor sharp."

"You're telling me," Owen said. "You two are becoming sluggers. You two could bail this team out of just about anything."

"Yeah, that would be cool if we were the team's heroes," Michael said.

"It really would," Danny said.

The three friends finished their food and then continued relaxing at the lake entrance.

"Wow, that food was great," Owen said.

"It really was," Michael said. "Now, let's get back to our relaxation."

"Let's totally do it," Danny said. "Now, that we know what to do if it ever rains at practice again."

"Indeed," Owen said. "Sweet dreams, guys."

"You, too, Owen," Danny said.

"You, too," Michael said.

The three friends relaxed at the lake entrance to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
